The Rise of the American Empire
by hansen96364
Summary: The second war has begun, and is immediately changed by the participation of the secretive Magical American Empire. DaphenxOC. Slight HarryxGabrielle.


A/N similar but different than my original story. Gabrielle Delacour is 13 in this story, deal with it. Runes are the written language of magic in this story they will do things.

Every day Cygnus felt more and more exhausted. The stress and exhaustion was starting to get to him, he could see it every day when he looked in the mirror. Cygnus was starting to acknowledge there might not be a way out of this. The darkness had begun to rise, the media denied the resurrection of Voldemort, but he knew Potter had been right. In the business of the importation of magical items, secrets were a second form of currency. The death eaters were now daily visitors, demanding more and more contraband. Cygnus sold indiscriminately, money was his only real aim. Cygnus' business had encountered a period of unfettered growth, until the death eater's demanded too much. They demanded his allegiance, they demanded his daughter. No, Cygnus would not give his eldest daughter to the dark. Cygnus Greengrass would not have the Greengrass family participate in this war. The benefit for joining either side did not out weigh the danger. If Cygnus allied himself with the light Voldemort would punish his family. If Cygnus allied himself with dark his family his family would be enslaved to Voldemort. There was no benefit to picking any side, so until he was made to he wouldn't pick a side.

Daphne lay swathed in her sheets. It was rare moments like this she felt at peace. With the sun just peaking through her blinds and the house so silent she almost forgot about the war. Moments like this where she didn't feel the darkness or the anxiety.

Missus Daphne, the Master would like to see you in the study," Hacket the Greengrass family house elf announced breaking Daphne from her silent reverie.

Cygnus' study was a circular room, with her father's desk at center a large bay window facing onto the estate and a wall of books opposite the window. "Daphne I've been keeping something from you since you left school."

Daphne's mind raced with the possibilities of the news she was about to receive. The anxiety manifested itself, Daphne's throat tightened, and her heart pounding. "What?"

"At the end of the school year, Lucius approached me with a contract for a marriage between you and Draco." Panic was now in full effect, Daphne could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"You can't," Daphne shouted betraying her inner anxiety.

"No Daphne, I have denied the Malfoy's seven times and each time the Malfoys have come back with more vicious threats. They have offered for an 8th and final time, and the threats now are of grievous bodily harm. I told them this time I would consider the contract and I will continue to consider the contract till we can extricate ourselves from the contract. I am warning you however, Malfoy might be dangerous and you need to be careful. If you want I will have you tutored until this whole contract business is settled," Cygnus explained his stormy gray eyes boring into Daphne's head.

"The Greengrass family does not give in to threat, I will attend Hogwarts father, and if you accept the contract from Malfoy, I will throw myself from the astronomy tower," Daphne reported seriously.

"You bring your family great pride Daphne, you won't need to worry falling from any great heights. your father will take care of you. As I always have," Cygnus smiled reassuringly.

It was a month before Daphne would return to Hogwarts, and since their talk Cygnus looked warier and more drawn everyday. Daphne padded toward the kitchen, her bare feet chilled by the dark hard wood.

"It was a great pleasure doing business with you Mr Greengrass." Daphne peeked into her father's study, a blurred outline of a man stood opposite her father. The blurred man and her father shook hands and with that the blur man silently disappeared.

"What kind of accent was that." Daphne asked, being the daughter of an international importer had exposed to accents the world over, but she had never heard that accent before.

"American," Cygnus replied simply.

"Like the Magical American Empire, America," Daphne asked astonished?

"One and the same."

"No one has seen a member of the Empire for almost 80 years," Daphne said regurgitating what she read recently.

"Till earlier this week," Cygnus replied with a smile, "it seems they have been watching and waiting and now is the time to reemerge."

"What did they want from you," Daphne asked accusingly.

"They were looking for a particular magic item that I have."

"Did you sell it to them?"

"An arrangement was made," Cygnus replied cryptically. "Which reminds me, I got a gift from you." Cygnus closed the distance between himself and Daphne and offered a small black velvet box.

"What is it?"

"Open the box and you'll see," Cygnus smiled. Daphne opened the box and found a tiny runed blue orb on a delicate white gold chain. "It's an amulet, if you happen to get in trouble this should keep you safe."

"What does it do?"

"Its effect will be obvious when you need," Cygnus replied with a smile of certainty. Cygnus unclasped the chain and gently put the clasped it around Daphne's delicate neck. "Whatever you do, do not take it off. It can only help you if you wear it."

"Is there something I should be worrying about," Daphne asked uncertainly.

"Everything should be okay, it will all be alright now," Daphne's father replied.

Tracey stood under the awning of the ice cream parlour, she had just finished picking up the last of her 6th year supplies when it began to rain. The delight of the vanilla sea salt ice cream was cut short when the screams began. From the far corner of the alley beyond Ollivander's the emerald green flashes of death could be made out. The crowds surged toward her, chased by a slow moving mob of death eaters. Tracey closed her eyes tight and attempted to apparate. The bands of the anti-aparation held her tight in place. She stood frozen in place, locked in time. Today was her dying day. With a flash every regret, every triumph, everything passed before her eyes. The death eaters confidently advanced over the carpet of dead, even from this distance she could hear their laughter as they dispatched the wounded.

A silver ball rolled from the alley, at first Tracey thought it was a muggle soft ball. Then the blue runes glowed furiously. The orb it exploded into a silver sun and a wall of sound. Tracey ears rang and her vision was blurred even from over 100 yards away. The death eaters stumbled back blinded and disorientated as a gray cloaked figured advanced upon them with unnatural speed. The figure took advantage of the death eaters disorientation without hesitation. The first death eater fell when the attacker slid smoke colored dagger into the man's eye socket. The next had his throat torn out wiith a deft stroke of the gray blade. With practiced ease the vigilante booted the dying man's corpse into the crowd death eaters. The dying man's corpse detonated like a bomb peppering the survivors with bone shards and gore The death eaters were reeling and the gray man advanced again. With a staccato thrust the gray man's wand erupted into a white blue beam. With a quick snap of the attacker's wrist he brought the white blue beam to bare on two of the remaining death eaters and they were consumed like dry straw in blue flame.

The remnants finally began to mount a defense, throwing out beams of green and red. The gray man lazily evaded the scattered attacks and retaliated with an easy gesture of his hand the death eaters went flying with an invisible wave of concussion. With a series of pops the Aurors broke through the anti-aparation ward and the remaining death eaters happily apparated away in retreat. The gray man's cloak faded out from the middle making his outline only apparent, and then he was gone. Faded out of and erased from reality as though he never existed.

"Do we have any clue who this 'gray man' is?" Molly asked.

"The only reports are that he wore a stealth cloak, and a mirror mask. The cloak is not an invisibility cloak it's function is to make the user blur into their surroundings making it harder to target and track the wearer. It was only gray because of the stonework of the alley. It's marketed as the "chameleon cloak" and only sold by the American Daedalus company. Its also is apparent from the report that this isn't the gray man's first time neutralizing multiple opponents," Kingsley reported.

"An American company?" Molly asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"The Hawley divide has fallen, earlier this week we've gotten reports of multiple reports of port keys crossing the Atlantic, for the first time since magical America was sealed behind the divide," Dumbledore responded.

"The ministry has since been able to infiltrate the lower rungs of the Empire's society and find out basic info," Kinglsey clarified.

"Do we know where we the Americans stand on the war," Arthur asked?

"I have heard nothing about them contacting any ministry officials," Kingsley answered.

"The dark lord has no more information then we do, and has no had any contact with the Americans." Snape added.

"I think the masked man attacking the death eaters bodes well though," Dumbledore replied. "The only assumption that can be made is they're against Voldemort."

"The war has definitely taken an unexpected change," Molly answered simply and all members gravely nodded. In the deary dining room of Grimmauld place, the fight didn't seem so hopeless anymore.

Daphne sat her back to the comforting cold of the window of the Hogwarts express. Tracey sat to her in the otherwise empty compartment. "Did you hear we're getting a load of new students this year?

"Father said there will be a quite a few transfers from Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang because the parents think Dumbledore is the only person who can guarantee the safety of their children," Daphne explained tucking a stand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear. The door of the compartment slid open with a loud bang to reveal her blonde haired nightmare.

"Hello Daphne," Draco purred, "when will your father be sending his acceptance of our marriage contact."

"Hopefully never," Daphne replied curtly. Daphne was pleased with herself as she saw Draco go red with fury.

"Well you will find that being apart of Malfoy family is like being under an umbrella if you happen to choose not be a part of it shit will rain down on you and your family unabated," Malfoy forced through clenched teeth.

"Well that is no way to speak to a woman, death eater's son," a voice called from behind Malfoy. Malfoy reared around, his rage flaring as he drew his wand. The voice was a tall broad shouldered man with a goofy smile on his face.

"Mind your own business," Malfoy shouted as he leveled his wand with the newcomers face. The dirty blonde boy stepped into Malfoy personal space and loudly sniffed Malfoy.

"You reek of darkness, death eater's son. In my homeland I could kill you," the American purred into Malfoy's ear.

"Clear out American, or I will have to teach you a lesson on minding your better," Draco snarled.

"Start teaching professor," the American smiled in simple reply.

"Crabbe, Goyle teach this man his lesson," Draco commanded. The two henchmen advanced on the American whose grin only seemed to widen.

"You're not going to even ask me my name, you're going to attack a complete stranger? Seems like that is a poor idea, but who am I to teach the teachers?" The American grinned. Crabbe and Goyle advanced like mindless automatons and the American watched and grinned. Crabbe swung his ham sized at the stranger and he slid away like a like a viper. With lightning speed the American countered smashing Crabbe face with a closed fist. Then with a flash he was on Goyle jamming his bone colored wand into Goyle's gut. "_Inicio." _The blast of wind violently smashed Goyle against the near wall and as Goyle sluggishly recoiled off the wall the American knocked him unconscious with a bone crushing blow.

"So did I make the grade," the American asked obviously pleased with himself. "_Diffin..."_ Draco was cut off as the American backhanded his wand out of his hand and slugged him in the face.

"What the fuck happened here," Hannah asked her pinning her prefect to her muggle blouse as she surveyed the carnage.

"I responded in defense of these ladies and myself," the American responded.

"That is a fucking lie, I want him fucking expelled," Draco growled through the blood pouring from his nose.

"You're new, whats your name?" Hannah demanded.

"Aaron Grayson, and if I should be expelled you should be imprisoned death eater's son" Aaron replied cordially.

"Hannah Abbot, I am a prefect and when you get sorted into a house I will be reporting this incident to your head of house and deducting 50 points from your house," Hannah explained. "_Mobilcorpus." _Goyle's body levitated at Hannah's command.

"My father will see you expelled," Draco squeeled in frustration.

"The Headmaster will investigate as he sees fit and will punish Aaron as he sees fit," Hannah snapped back. "Now if would assist me on heaving your oaf to the Professor Slughorn's compartment he might have a better idea of what to do here. Grayson, stay put I'll be back for you." Draco picked up his wand and levitated Crabbe out of the compartment.

"You won't get away with this," Draco snarled as he and Hannah departed the compartment.

"Are you THE Aaron Grayson?" Tracey asked her excitement bleeding into her voice.

"The one and only," Aaron replied taking a seat at the far side of Daphne's bench.

"And I have no idea what either of you are talking about," Daphne expressed in annoyance..

"This is Aaron Grayson, he won the international dueling tournament last month," Tracey explained to her friend. Daphne took quiet account of the man sitting next to her, looking past the goofy grin he wore the man looked the part. Aaron stood maybe 6'2" with a wide shoulder span. Where most humans built so tall looked like fence posts, Aaron Grayson looked proportional. Aaron ran his hand through his close cut dirty blonde hair and laughed nervously.

"A series of fortunate events," Aaron replied.

"No it wasn't, I was there. They didn't want to let you into the adult tournament and then you made fools of all of them," Tracey explained, "I mean I was pretty worried in the finals when Renault landed that knee reversal curse on you but the way you tricked him into walking into that runic circle was genius." Tracey was more excited then Daphne could remember ever seeing the brunette.

"Well we all know who I am, but who are you two lovely young ladies," Aaron said blushing at the direct complements.

" Well don't you just turn a big tomato world champ," Tracey smiled flirtatiously and continued. "I am Tracey Davis, and the icicle in the corner is none other than Daphne Greengrass." Daphne grimaced as she pushed down the anger from Tracey's baiting. Aaron took and shook Tracey's hand. Aaron extended his hand to Daphne, and Daphne looked at dumbly for a second and grasped it. Heat radiated from Aaron's hand like a bonfire, Daphne marveled at the awkward sensation and released the mans hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Aaron supplied cordially.

"The pleasure is all ours," Tracey replied .

"Yup." Daphne replied shortly.

"Any advice for a newcomer," Aaron asked trying to prevent an awkward silence from

mounting.

"Don't piss off Draco," Daphne replied flatly.

"Oh death eater's son, one shouldn't be afraid of the dark it gives the dark undue power."

"Easier said then done, we're in Slytherin it's just me and Daph vs. every death eater son and daughter," Tracey explained.

Aaron clarified, "his family is only revered out of tradition, and times are a changing. They aren't anymore powerful then the galleons they possess." Daphne shivered at the statement at face value it was stupid. The sacred twenty-eights had carried influence over the isles for centuries, to state it would change would clearly be a fool's statement, but the cold confidence he spoke the statement scared her. Daphne idly stared out the window and saw storm clouds on the horizon.

The Great Hall was a buzz with excitement, the sorting of the traditional first years had finished and the sorting of the transfer students was beginning. Personally Daphne was uninterested in the result, but the murderous glares Draco was sending her from the other side of the table was making her uncomfortable.

"Delacour Gabrielle!"

The sorting hat seemed immense on the on the tiny veela's head. The only hat only had barely touched her head when it announced. "Gryffindor!"

"Miss Delacour will be joining the 3rd year, she was previously enrolled at Beauxbatons," Professor McGonagall explained to the crowd. The Gryffindor table exploded with applause and the other tables gave cordial applause.

"Sandors Allister!"

The dark haired dark skinned boy walked up and again the announcement was almost instantaneous. "Ravenclaw!"

"Mr. Sandors is joining us from Durmstrang and he will be joining the 6th year students." There was a steady stream of students that went under the hat, all of which either hailed from Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang.

"And last but not least, our newest local celebrity, Aaron Grayson. This year's international dueling tournament champion," Dumbledore called. Aaron was put under hat, and then they sat, and sat. Daphne was almost positive, the new guy would be sorted into Gryffindor. If the system made any sense that is how it had to be. Although it was obvious to Daphne, the time stretched on. Aaron jaw twitched mouthing words to the hat. Daphne had never seen anyone sit with the hat so long. After what seemed like an eternity the hat made it's decision.

"Slytherin."

"Aaron Grayson will be joining the 6th year students, from the American Empire Academy," The tall boy swaggered to the Slytherin table, and took a seat to Daphne's immediate left, Daphne could feel the silence and eyes of entire student body pointed in her direction, she should have taken her fathers invitation to stay home for the year. And if things couldn't be worse Daphne spotted Potter and his gang crossing the dining hall.

"I watched your finals match, you are an amazing duelist," Harry greeted awkwardly. "I am Harry Potter by the way."

"It is an honor Harry Potter," Aaron Grayson replied as he shook Potters hand. Daphne cringed, if she expected Grayson would've been Slytherin she would've explained that fraternizing with Potter was taboo, but now it was too late. That spilled milk could not be put back in the bottle.

"I really should be getting back to my table," Harry explained as he began walking away.

"Why not take a seat Potter?" Grayson smiled. Harry fidgeted, even the king lion had a limit to his courage.

"i would love to but your house and doesn't really get a long very well," Potter explained.

"We're in revolt of culture then," Aaron explained with a charismatic smile. Potter reluctantly took a seat, with the Weasel and Hermoine following suit. They looked even more uncomfortable the Daphne felt, and that brought her an iota of comfort. And then the inevitable happened.

"Potter, go back to your table before this I have to forcibly remove you," Draco growled.

"Death eater's son, remember what we talked about? I don't care what land we're in, you're pushing your luck," Aaron smiled. "Sit back down before you make yourself look like fool again."

"Grayson you're going to regret this," Draco snarled as he went back to the head of table.

"As much as I enjoy watching someone put Malfoy in his place, if they come after me for this you will have more to worry about than the silver ponce," Daphne warned.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron announced with a grin.

"Don't encourage him," Daphne said cutting Ron short.

"Don't worry they will be too bothered trying to challenge my manhood to try and screw with your frostiness," Aaron explained trying to attempt a calming smile of reassurance.

Daphne unpacked her stuff and was settling into bed when Pansy threw her curtain aside. "What do you want slut?"

"Draco wants you to know what you're doing is displeasing him very much, and any further displeasure he will be forced to take action," Pansy explained.

"Scram whore," Daphne snarled.

"There will be a day when you had wished you were polite to me, " Pansy smiled confidently.

"Same day hell freezes over I suspect," Daphne replied, Pansy stepped out and Daphne slid the curtain closed. With a wave of her wand the curtain became a solid wall, and she applied two wards in case of any one trying to breach the space of between the curtain and her bed. Then Daphne extinguished her candle and lay her head on her pillow. Try as she might she tried to fall asleep but sleep would not come to her. Anxiety gripped her and it would not let go. Daphne only managed to fall asleep a few hours before the sun peaked over the horizon.

Daphne approached the Slytherin table, relieved to see Aaron hadn't persuaded Potter back, she was far too tired to put up with the level of passive aggression from her housemates today.

"Geepers creepers where did you get those peepers," Tracey chirped as Daphne took her place to Tracey's left keeping a one person barrier between her and Grayson.

"Didn't sleep well," Daphne replied quietly with a yawn. She expected Aaron to chime in but he seemed absorbed in his plate.

"Snape didn't buy into Aaron's self defense excuse, so he has detention with Snape for a month," Tracey continued, "Draco and the goons got off without a scratch."

"Whatever, still gave them a world class beating," Aaron said trying to cracking a smile.

"Now instead of trying to duel you he's just going to go passive aggressive, he's going to make your life a living hell. He's done it to other people," Daphne warned sleepily.

"Like who?" Aaron asked quizzically.

"Don't worry about it," Daphne replied shortly. The anxiety gripped Daphne again, the breath hitched in her chest, and panic enveloped her being. Slowly Daphne forced out the panic with slow deep breaths.

"I won't, soon enough everything will come full circle," Aaron answered confidently.

"No it won't, you don't get it. Those who have been in power will always be in power, nothing has ever changed, nor will it ever," Daphne said with quiet venom. Daphne wanted to scream and shout in frustration. She wanted to lash out, she wanted to strike the no nothing American. He knew nothing about things worked in the British Isles. There was no revolting against the culture and tradition. They were all trapped. They were confined within the orbit of the power given to the super rich pure bloods.

"You're perception of what could be, is blinded by what has been," Aaron replied sagely.

"You're wrong, but whatever," Daphne said resigning herself to a brooding silence. An awkward silence consumed the trio, growing and thickening as time elapsed.

"So no one hears anything about the Magical American Empire, anything you can tell us," Tracey said trying to kick start the conversation.

"Part of the agreement allowing me to attend Hogwarts was a clause to not tell anyone anything about the Empire. All I can say is it's nothing like like the muggle United States," Aaron stated cryptically. "Is there a map or something to help me figure out where the hell I am going?"

"Let me see yours schedule," Tracey commanded. "AHA you have the same schedule as Daphs. Anyway Daphne will show you around to your classes, it wouldn't be proper to refuse a stranger now would it Daphs." Tracey elbowed Daphne in the ribs, Daphne prickled with fury at Tracey's presumptuous invitation but she buried the anger.

"I'll show you to your classes," Daphne replied curtly. Daphne agreed pushing down the anger, she would've done it anyway but getting volunteered made the act infuriating.

Daphne arrived to McGonagall's class followed closely by the champion dualist. Daphne had been pleasantly surprised, she had thought he would've chattered nonstop trying to impress her, but he had been silent. Daphne had expected him to act like a jacked up golden boy, but Aaron was a shadow. Daphne sat flanked by Aaron and Tracey.

"I am Professor McGonagall, and this is transfiguration class. We will be going over how to transfigure a cotton ball into a rubber ball. I will pass around a couple rubber balls, the trick is being able to imagine the ball using all of your senses, taste is however discouraged." With that McGonagall started three pink rubber balls at the far side of the room. "And I will demonstrate the technique once and then all of you will try it yourself." With a quick flourish of her wand the petite cotton ball became a baseball sized pink rubber ball. Daphne made a few motions and then made her first attempt. The cotton ball turned pink but no other change was discernible.

"You need to focus your senses on what you want the item to be, then you allow your magic to make it happen," Aaron explained. Daphne could feel the prickle of annoyance, she hated being coached.

"Professor McGonagall, could I speak to you in your office for a second," Pansy asked standing up from her seat next to Draco. The Professor gave the girl a quizzical look and opened the door to blonde girl ushering her in.

Daphne pictured the ball clearly in her head, imagining the look and feel of it as closely as she could. With tentative swish of her wand she tried again. The pink cotton ball swelled and rubberized, inwardly Daphne smiled the feeling of success was sweet. Daphne was snapped out of her victory haze when saw Aaron arm jerk forward. With a slash of Aaron's bone colored wand the incoming pink ball was deflected to the floor.

"What the hell was that," Tracey blurted, shocked out of her failed attempts to transfigure the cotton ball.

Daphne looked over baffled to Aaron who was glaring daggers at Draco. "How did you know he was going to do that?" Aaron didn't answer right away, instead with a swish of his wand he transfigured the Draco's wooden ball back into a cotton ball. Daphne cringed, Draco had been looking to do serious damage.

"Just had a feeling," Aaron replied distractedly. "Don't need McGonagall stepping in here, I'll handle this myself."

"Snape will not tolerate another fist fight between Slytherin. You think he was a bastard last time, he'll be ten times worse thennext time you show up in his office," Daphne warned.

"She's right, now come over here and show me how to do this," Tracey answered after her fourth failed attempt. Daphne knew her and Tracey's council had fell on deaf ears Aaron seemed determined.

Daphne showed Aaron the way to Rune class and again Aaron was a shadow. Runes was always the most peaceful class of Daphne's day. Most of the most dramatic personalities at Hogwarts found runes too tedious. The lecture today was a particularly long lecture on the uses of the refreshing rune. As Daphne took down comprehensive notes on the lecture, she noticed Aaron putting down an intricate runic lattice work on a strangely thick piece of parchment. Daphne focus on the lecture briefly lapsed as she tried to follow the purpose of the runes Aaron was scribing, but it was no use. Whatever he was doing was light years beyond what she had been exposed to so far. The class continued in a similar fashion, Daphne took dedicated notes and Aaron did his own thing. At the end of the class Aaron placed his wand in the center of the lattice work. The runes glowed blue for a moment and then faded back to black. Daphne knew runes were usually charged off ambient magic, and that if the seal Aaron had created need to be charged by wand it was ncredibly complex.

"Take this, I didn't think Malfoy would attack you, I thought he would've have focused on me," Aaron stated sincerely. Daphne hesitantly took the parchment.

"What does it do?"

"It will block any object coming at you at a high velocity, and it should block two or three spells" Aaron answered.

"So it will stop people from coming near me?"

"It will stop all approaches above a specific velocity, so you're still vulnerable to chokes, or anything that comes in at a low velocity. Try to keep it somewhere center mass stick it under your shirt or in an upper pocket in your robe. It will work if you keep anywhere on your person but it will work best in the middle with something to anchor on," Aaron explained.

"Thank you," Daphne said quietly unsure of what to make of the gift. "But even if you weren't here Draco would still be making my life hell."

"Why," Aaron asked?

"Don't worry about it," Daphne snapped quietly. "We have to get to potions in 10 and it's a long walk." They walked at a quickened pace and arrived ahead of schedule, "I am going to head to the bathroom the potion's lab is just right there." Daphne sat down in her stall and lifted up her shirt. Daphne grabbed Aaron's gift and placed it against her abdomen. She thought she would have to place a sticking charm on it, but it wasn't necessary the vellum adhered to her stomach like a second skin. Daphne bended and twisted experimentally she could hardly feel the vellum at all. She looked down and it appeared as though she had a lattice work tattoo across her stomach. Daphne had no idea runes could be used like this.

Tracey and Daphne sat by themselves at the Slytherin table, for the first time since his arrival Aaron was no where to be found. Daphne found his absence to be refreshing and sad at the same time. It was like the feeling of missing sunburn in the winter.

"You didn't know," Tracey asked astounded. "He's a total rune master, they say he's revolutionizing the field. All the dueling pundits say Aaron's core is actually weaker than average, it's just no one has knows how to defend against runes."

"Seems pretty simple, just don't allow the person the opportunity to draw the runes," Daphne answered.

"That's the revolutionary part. He's found a way to make living runes, he came to competition with runes all over his robe and he just moves them around to form what he needs on the fly," Tracey explained. "There is a lot of rumors about him and the empire."

"Like what," Daphne asked curiously?

"They say that Aaron is an orphan, and in the Empire orphans are property of the Empire. Basically the Empire gets to do whatever they want with the orphans, and they do all sorts of crazy experiments on them." Tracey continued, "the rumor mill says Aaron is some kind of guinea pig and the IDT was the Empire testing his capabilities. But that can't be true, the Empire really can't be that bad. The advisory council only let Aaron compete because no one has heard from the American Empire for like the last 100 years. The Empire has been closed off from the rest of the world till Aaron showed up for the tournament. Like I said though, it's all people making up stories because they're afraid of the Empire."

"Have you seen him since potions at all?" Daphne replied trying to turn the conversation away from the dueling circuit gossip.

"He's helping Slughorn prep potion ingredients for the first years on his detention detail," Tracey chirped happily.

"The American isn't here, who is going to protect you now," Draco purred.

"I don't think I need protection from you Draco, you aren't much of a wizard," Tracey snarled.

"Well maybe it won't just be me. Maybe it will a whole lot of blokes," Draco smiled. "Just like last time. i have it under good authority that your friend will not be getting out of his detention session for a very, very long time. In the near future you two will be in all sorts of trouble and all the American will find is your broken bodies."

"Whatever Draco, I'll blow your fucking intestines out your nose if try anything," Tracey replied.

"You will get yours soon enough Davis, and when you do you'll love it," Draco replied with a dark smirk as he walked away. Panic and anxiety began to grip Daphne and then the runes on her stomach pulsed warmly reassuring her she was alright. Just like that the anxiety was gone, Aaron had clearly left out some of the functions of the runes he had placed into the lattice work.

Daphne cornered Aaron at the entrance to the Great Hall before breakfast. "You didn't disclose the full effects of the seal you gave me."

"There is a panic suppressing portion, it's designed to keep you from losing your head in case of attack. It saves more lives than the shielding portion honestly."

"You've made these before?" Daphne asked.

"Many times."

"Why?"

"It's not really something I can tell you." With that Aaron broke away and walked toward the entrance hall.

"I am not finished talking to you," Daphne said irritation leaking into her town. "It's my body that this thing is on, I have a right to know what it does."

"I honestly hadn't thought of it," Aaron said lying with a smile.

"The panic suppression or that it's my body?"

"The panic portion, but it's obviously doing wonder for you. You look 100 times more rested then you did yesterday at this time."

"That not the point," Daphne snapped.

"You're complaining that you're new free broom stick also happens to make orange sherbert too, you're ridiculous."

"If you want to be my friend I need to be up front with me and tell me the truth," Daphne clarified. "A lie of omission is still a lie."

"Do you have a moment Aaron?" Harry asked stopping Aaron just inside the Great Hall.

Aaron looked back and saw Daphne, then looked at the golden trio and the Delacour sister, "yeah sure Potter."

"A group of friends and I have started an extracurricular group to help teach people self defense and we were wondering if you would like to help out." Harry quickly added, "we can pay you."

Aaron laughed and gave Harry an easy grin, "nah man. I'll help you guys out free of charge. Everyone should know how to defend themselves."

"Thank you very much Mr. Grayson," Gabrielle purred in her thick french accent.

"Yeah, just let me know when and where. I've got detention with Snape with till the beginning of October though," Aaron answered truthfully.

"Snape gave a Slytherin detention for a month? What did you do?" Ron ask flabbergasted.

"I taught Draco who rules the roost."

"So you're the one who broke Malfoy's nose," Ron laughed.

"I guess so."

Daphne sat next to Tracey fuming. How dare Aaron just dismiss her like that, and then go sit with the Gryffindor. Daphne was furious, but she maintained her facade of indifference. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Daphne snapped.

"Well you're doing that thing, where you bite your lip and pretend nothing is wrong," Tracey explained with a knowing smile. The fact that Tracey could read her tells stoked the fire even hotter.

"Shut up Tracey, you don't know what you're talking about."

"That upset that Aaron is hanging out with the gold and red crew," Tracey smiled, greatly amused with herself.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well alrighty then you just be that way," Tracey said with resignation. Daphne and Tracey ate the rest of breakfast in silence. As Daphne made a her way to exit the great hall Aaron fell in behind her.

"So now I am good enough," Daphne glared at Aaron.

"I thought you were good enough to make you cutting edge magical body armor." Daphne didn't reply she knew she was defeated, and she accepted she might have been wrong in the first place but she had no intention of apologizing.

"How would you feel if you trusted someone and then you figure out they stuck something on you that controls your emotions," Daphne retorted.

"You're fucking impossible you know that?"You want to feel panic? Are you complaining about something that keeps you level headed?"

"No, but I want the option to if I fucking want to," Daphne replied.

"Whatever. I am done." With that Aaron went silent, and Daphne couldn't think of anyway to advance the conversation without apologizing so she too was silent.

It had been almost a week since their breakfast brawl and Daphne and Aaron still weren't talking. Aaron took almost all of his meals with the Gryffindor and each meal Daphne became a little bit less irritated about it, began to care just a little less. "You could probably just say sorry," Tracey urged.

"I don't say sorry."

"You should try it, it feels pretty good," Tracey smiled.

"Nope, not going to do it. He's an honorary Gryffindor now anyway," Daphne replied bitterly.

"Only because you pushed him into Potter's delicious arms," Tracey replied with a crooked grin.

"I didn't."

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a white knight in case Draco tries something again," Tracey asked seriously.

"No. I can handle myself," Daphne replied with finality, the seal on her stomach gently flared suppressing her panic.

"Well a world champion duelist could handle you better," Tracey smiled scandalously.

"We're done talking about this."

Aaron smiled, in a week the youngest Delacour sister had managed to captivate the Golden boy. Despite being a mere 13 years of age, it was clear that veela mature at a much faster rate than humans. They had become inseparable outside of class, the relationship was mutually beneficial Aaron supposed, Gabrielle drove off all would be suitors to Harry, and Harry drove away all of the hormonal boys attracted to the veela charm. They looked good together and Harry deserved the turn of good fortune.

"I don't know if we'll be able to have the DA this year, every day this week I've been up to the room someone has been in it," Harry confided to the group.

"I think I can come up with a substitute if you guys can tell me about how much space you need," Aaron replied.

"The room of requirement isn't just a room," Ron stated as though Aaron didn't already know.

"No I won't be able to make another room of requirement, but I can I can make a room that provides privacy and security from prying eyes," Aaron reassured. "if you point me to a large room on that map of yours Harry I can secure it."

"Alright, I'll get back to you on it, how long do you think it will take?"

"Depends how many doorways and how big. The more doorways and the bigger they are the longer it will take. I would prefer to only have to do one door," Aaron replied truthfully.

"It's unbelievable how far the Empire has brought runes in 100 years," Hermione commented.

"For the longest time we thought runes would be a way to bring down Hawley's wall ," Aaron replied. "The advancement to runes was a research of necessity. With your back against the wall you will always accomplish more than if you lounge in complacence. Desperation is a powerful muse." Aaron finished and the rest of the group sat in silence digesting what had been said.

"Hey Aaron can I talk to you," Tracey said breaking the silence.

"Uhh... Yeah sure," Aaron said. Tracey lead Aaron into the Entrance and the finally came to a stop at the marble staircase.

"We need to talk about Daphne," Tracey announced. "I know you've gotten into a big spat last week, and I know she played a big part of it."

"And?"

"She'll never admit it but she's kicking herself for whatever she said to you. She's been such a bitch since the fight. I mean she's usually temperamental, but I've never seen her act like she has been. I've been friends with her since we were both little girls and she's never been this bad," Tracey explained.

"What do you want me to about she's the one who started it," Aaron said his frustration apparent.

"I know she started it, and I know she's probably in the wrong but could you please try to make amends? Draco has been on her real hard. She's becoming more and more paranoid that Draco is going to come attack. She hardly leaves the dorm, she's got a half dozen wards on her curtains. I am positive if you two make amends she'll be less afraid," Tracey explained.

"I will give her a chance," Aaron confirmed.

"I really appreciate it Aaron, I owe you one," Tracey smiled and engulfed Aaron in an awkwardly long hard hug.

Aaron had waited till almost noon in the common room before Daphne left the dormitory. "Good afternoon Miss Greengrass," Aaron called to her as she made slow way down the steps.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked walking out of the shadows. Aaron saw the effects of her week of terror. Daphne's face was drawn and tired, the bags under her eyes were dark gray and she looked of defeat.

"To apologize."

"No, you don't need to. I was the bitch," Daphne replied her exhaustion was evident in her tone.

"We can just agree we both messed up then," Aaron said with finality. "Now go put the seal back on." Aaron took a seat and waited for Daphne to reappear. When Daphne finally did come back down the stairs she looked revitalized. The look of defeat vanished, the ice queen was revitalized.

"Could I have the honor of escorting the Lady Greengrass to class," Aaron asked offering her the crook of his elbow.

"We're not that close yet." Daphne replied flatly. "A proper lady cannot be seen elbow in elbow with just any cur. Humph Americans always presuming ," Daphne added with a rare smile.


End file.
